


maybe we could be the start of something.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jasper Jordan Lives, Laughter, Light Angst, Love Bites, Naked Cuddling, Opposites Attract, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] «Avevo promesso a me stesso che non mi sarei innamorato di te ancora una volta», ammise con una leggera risata tra, il viso tra le lunghe ciocche di lei, dandosi dello stupido e portandola un po' contro il suo torace. [...]"





	maybe we could be the start of something.

Erano stesi, i loro corpi privi di indumenti si sfioravano e parlavano un linguaggio tutto loro che chissà se le menti avrebbero mai compreso a pieno. 

Uniti in quell'abbraccio, non si riusciva a comprendere dove terminasse lui e dove iniziasse lei. 

Era bello restare lì, sospesi ad oziare per almeno un altro po’, percependo il calore del fiato di lei sul proprio collo, l'odore della sua pelle – e dei loro umori – ad annebbiargli i sensi, provando dopo tanto, troppo tempo quel senso di completezza che solo lei era in grado di trasmettergli. 

La strinse a sé più forte che poteva, quasi non gli importava se le stesse facendo male – anche se ne dubitava fortemente, considerando che le ossa di Octavia erano molto più forti rispetto alle sue. 

Voleva farla entrare dentro la propria anima, farle comprendere l'intensità di ciò che lo legava a lei, dei sentimenti che provava per lei, i quali non lo avrebbero mai abbandonato. 

«Avevo promesso a me stesso che non mi sarei innamorato di te ancora una volta», ammise con una leggera risata, il viso tra le lunghe ciocche di lei, dandosi dello stupido e portandola un po' contro il suo torace. 

Solo un altro po' e sarebbe stato bene. 

Ricordava bene quel momento. 

Successe quando la rivide a Mount Weather dopo quelli che a Jasper erano sembrati anni, nonostante fossero passati solamente pochi mesi. Dopo tutto quello che era stato costretto a passare senza di lei la vide lì, proprio davanti a lui: più forte, più combattiva e avrebbe potuto benissimo essere scambiata per una terrestre. Forse si era da sempre sentita più vicina al popolo nemico rispetto al proprio, in qualche modo.

Ma era lei.

La  _sua_  Octavia.

Dopo che la battaglia con Mount Weather era finita aveva passato un periodo estremamente buio, dove la sua mente gli giocava pensieri oscuri, e tutto ciò che desiderava era ubriacarsi ed aspettare impazientemente il momento in cui sarebbe morto.

E poi si era riavvicinato ancora una volta alla guerriera dai capelli corvini. Supplicò a sé stesso di non commettere gli stessi errori del vecchio Jasper, no. Non sarebbe ricapitolato in quell'odioso circolo vizioso. 

Conoscenti, vicini, amici... se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

E invece eccolo lì, con il corpo ancora scosso e sudato dall'ennesimo orgasmo e la stringeva come se da quell'abbraccio dipendesse la sua stessa vita.

«Però ricordi quando ero ubriaco fradicio e ho rovesciato un'intera tazza di caffè sui miei pantaloni per rincorrere un'oca? Hai riso così tanto da tenerti la pancia con le mani. Sembravi spensierata», sussurrò, sorridendo contro i capelli di lei che continuavano a solleticargli il naso, ma gli non importava affatto. 

Ecco, ancora un altro po' vicina e sarebbe stato l'ideale.

«Lo ero», rispose lei con un filo di voce che gli fece vibrare l'anima. Sarebbe stata la sua condanna, quella donna. 

«All'improvviso hai girato la testa verso di me, mi hai cercato... avevi ancora gli occhi lucidi e le labbra curvate verso l'alto», continuò il suo breve racconto e la sentì muoversi contro il suo petto e le sue gambe. 

Avvertiva chiaramente le sue dita accarezzargli i glutei e lei non poteva neanche minimamente immaginare l'effetto che quel semplice gesto sortiva sul suo corpo e sul suo desiderio. Non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. La sentì gemere lievemente quando le morse delicato la pelle diafana alla base del collo.

Solo un altro po'...

«È stato in quel momento che ho capito di essere spacciato. Quando mi hai sorriso e mi hai guardato come se fossi la persona più importante del mondo. Poi ti sei schiarita leggermente la voce, hai abbassato lo sguardo e hai fatto finta di controllare se avessi con te tutti i tuoi coltelli, imbarazzata, come se ti avessi scoperto a fare chissà cosa», aggiunse ridendo appena al ricordo, sfiorando con la punta delle dita l'intera schiena nuda della ragazza. 

Avvertiva la sua pelle d'oca contro i propri polpastrelli, ma era certo che a causarla non era il freddo. 

Era lui.

«In quel momento ho capito che non posso fare a meno di amarti. Che posso lottare con tutte le mie forze, ne uscirò sempre sconfitto», mormorò, più a sé stesso che alla corvina, e finalmente la sentì sorridere contro il suo collo. 

Introversa e riservata, come sempre.

«Ti amo anch'io», disse Octavia e a lui sembrò di rinascere, ancora e ancora, ripetutamente. 

Non gliel'aveva mai detto in tutti quei mesi. 

Gli aveva fatto il regalo migliore della sua vita.

La strinse ancora più a sé. 

_Ecco, ora tutto era perfetto._


End file.
